Life in Shades of Purple and Green
by SilverTonguedDetective
Summary: Its a normal mission for the Young Justice team, except for the absence of a certain hacker. Everything is going according to plan, until a black haired boy in a purple suit turns everything upside down with a strikingly familiar laugh.
1. Party Crasher

_**"And here we go" **_**~The Joker**

* * *

><p>"Why are we even here" whines KF as the whole team, save for one, crawls through the underbrush outside of an 'abandoned' warehouse on the outskirts of lower Gotham City.<p>

"For the last time, KF, we got some intel regarding the modified cadmus blockbuster serum, supposedly, its being packaged and shipped here" states Aqualad tiredly.

"Well I _know_ that, but what is watching a bunch grunts put the finishing touches on the shipments going to do for us?" sighs KF. Inwardly Aqualad groans 'I really hate the days when hes late for mission briefings'

"KF dont you think you should have asked these questions before we started?" he whispers harshly.

Advancing from behind, Artemis takes the lead on the advance, slapping wally in the side of the head as she passes him.

"Does the word covert mean ANYTHING to you?" she hisses. Wally sighs again and takes cover behind a nearby tree.

"Blondies' cramping my style" he mutters to himself as he army-crawls through the underbrush, the warehouse finally coming into sight. Suddenly, Megan's voice is in his head.

"Its OK Wally, I'll fill you in. Batman said that we need to find out who is placing orders for the blockbuster compound, which means we need to tail any leaving shipments"

Wally inwardly cringes, he still hadn't gotten used to hearing other people inside his head but he thanks her none the less.

With his usual partner in crime (or would that be justice?) missing (meaning Robin), Wally Isn't in the best of moods.

'Hey Megs, where's Robin?' he asks her mentally.

'Batman just said he was patrolling with him in Gotham tonight.'

And with that she ends their mental contact and the whole team takes up their positions stalking the guards outside the warehouse.

The last time robin had skipped out on a mission with the team using the "Patrolling with Batman" excuse, he had really been home with a "_minor_" bullet wound. KF began to wonder again how a bullet wound could be minor. As an attempt to pass the time Wally took to imagining up reasons why Robin _really_ wasn't patrolling with the team.

After an hour of crouching in a bush, Wally was starting to get restless. There was only so long he could sit still for, and being a speedster, that amount of time wasn't very long. But under strict orders buy Aqualad to maintain radio silence and not knowing how to get Megan's attention to link everyone up, he dealt with the boredom by carefully nicknaming all the guards.

The tall guard with the long white scar running across his face who was supervising the unloading of the large freight trucks became , the short and burly guard with a large beard standing by the door became Jeremiah. The two squat looking guards unloading the freight trucks were duly named Dumb and Dumber due to their obvious lack of intelligence. Moving on to the last guard Wally's thoughts were interrupted with an update from Megan.

'We have movement in my sector, a large purple limo just pulled in the gate and the driver is now talking to the gate guards.'

KF would have said something along the lines of

'Thank God! Finally some action'

But he was suddenly interrupted by Megan's earsplitting scream blasting in his mind along with the earsplitting cry of gunfire ringing in his ears.

'MEGAN!' Kaldur shouts 'Are you hurt, what is wrong?'

Megan's reply is shaky 'no, i am not injured...i-i-i was just surprised...at...'

Suddenly, like a movie playing in his mind, what Megan had just witnessed was in front of Wally's eyes.

The limo pulls through the gate and rolls to a stop beside two gate guards, the tinted window rolls down and before the poor guards could react, a giant neon green machine gun has already been propped on the edge of the window. Seven shells fall to the ground, along with the bodies of the two guards. Through the window a face is visible, with a large crazed smile.

'Oh, sorry Boys, my finger slipped' says the driver as the gun is pulled back inside the car and the window rolls up as the limo drives on.

Megan mentally cringes as Kaldur remarks morbidly

'The Joker has decided to make a surprise visit'.

* * *

><p><strong>This is yet another crazy Robin Fic. I have the other two chapters ready to be uploaded. <strong>

**Just say the word, oh mighty reviewer.**

**~50-FTS-51**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review for a crazy Robin hug :3**


	2. Hes Just a Clown with a Knife

**To: iSniffMarkers,**

**Here, have a Crazy Robin hug :3**

* * *

><p>'Joker is the buyer?' Wally asks dumbly.<p>

'Obviously not' Is Artemis's prompt reply. 'If he was the buyer, he wouldn't take out the guards.' She explains. 'I have a nasty feeling that something bigger is going on here'

'We should contact base and inform them of this sudden change' says Aqualad, failing to keep the worry out of his voice. 'We are not trained to deal with super criminals, especially not the Joker.'

'Come on man, he's just a clown with a knife. How hard could it be to take him out?' whines Wally 'I've been sitting in this bush for ages and I want some action, and besides, imagine how much respect we'll gain from the others if we bring in the Joker!'

'Wally, this situation just got 100 times more dangerous. He took out those guards without hesitating. He would do the same thing to us.'

Wally heaves a sigh, knowing he has lost the argument while Aqualad starts to place the call in to Batman.

'Wait!' Wally mentally shouts, an idea suddenly coming to him.

'Batman's orders were to observe and gather intel on the buyer, right?'

'Yes Wally, that is correct' says Aqualad warily.

'Well it looks like The Joker just became the buyer, we're basically obligated by orders to go in and observe' Wally explains excitedly.

Kaldur is silent for a moment as he considers Wally's argument before finally agreeing.

'Those were our orders... so we will enter the building and observe. And ONLY observe. Do not engage the enemy under any circumstances. Are there any questions?' concludes Aqualad with a mental sigh.

'Asterous!' Wally shouts.

'Wally.' Says Superboy, 'That only works when Robin says it.' He states blandly.

__breakline__

After ironing out the details of the improvised plan, Wally takes up his position.

Dashing past Dumb and Dumber (who've been left behind with orders from to guard the door) Wally sprints up the wall and grabs hold of the small window ledge. After nearly falling, Wally manages to swing himself in the window relatively quietly.

Landing on the warehouses scaffolding, which runs the perimeter of the building itself, he quickly checks for guards before climbing onto the crossbeams that hold up the ceiling of the warehouse. Scuttling across one of the low hanging beams, Wally positions himself right above the action.

He takes a moment to check in with the team before shifting a bit to get comfortable and getting ready to watch the show unfolding below.

* * *

><p><strong>Prepare for the Introduction of Crazy Robin in the next chapter.<strong>

**Hope you like, :)**

**~50-FTS-51**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/ **

**Review for a Crazy Robin hug :3**


	3. A Domino Mask and A Crazed Smile

**Chapter 3~ here you go.**

**To everyone who reviewed: **

**Crazy Robin hugs all around!**

* * *

><p>It only takes a moment before the large purple limo comes crashing through the bay doors, tires smoking, it skids to a stop inches away from plowing down a grunt. With a squeak, the grunt collapses from shock.<p>

Suddenly the passenger's side door is kicked open and a purple slack clad leg is thrust out dramatically followed by the rest of the well dressed psychopath. Wielding a neon green machine gun in each hand, the crazed clown shoots at the ceiling all the while laughing maniacally.

All the workers drop to the ground and put their hands over their heads, shouting and screaming in fear.

"Who's the Santa in this workshop?" the madman questions in-between bursts of gunfire.

A few of the braver guys tackle a tall man trying to make a run for it. They drag him over to the Joker and hold him upright, when the man stops struggling the Joker leans in close to him.

"All this for little ol' me? I must've been a good boy this year! Now it's your turn to be a good boy and tell me who organized this little shindig and why." Drawls the Joker.

"Never!" shouts the panicking man as the two other men struggle to hold on to him as he fights to escape.

"If I tell you, they'll kill me! If I don't tell you, you'll kill me!" he splutters out "I'm just the manager of this warehouse! I don't know nothin' important."

"These are your elves, right?" asks the Joker, pointing to both men with guns still in hand. "They look a bit tall for elves... Don't you think?" he questions, a small pout replacing his crazed smile.

The two men start to panic and just as they turn to run, Joker takes aim and opens fire on them. But instead of going for the kill shot, he shoots at their knees. Both men collapse with shouts of pain and the joker lets out a bark of laughter.

"Much better!" says the joker with a smile.

"Now you tell me what I want to know" says The Joker to the terrified man in his line of fire, "or this workshop will be short a Santa" a grin so crazed plasters itself on to his features, it seems to be tearing at the corners of his scared mouth even more.

"th-they call themselves the light, we just package the stuff for final shipment, but from what I've heard, one dose of this stuff turns you into a monster ten times worse than Bane. All the shipments are for them, this stuff hasn't hit the streets." the manager stutters out quickly, his words running together in his panic.

"hhhmmmm..." muses the joker, crossing his arms and resting his chin on the back of his hand, apparently deep in thought.

"That's all I know! I swear!" don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" the man begs and when the joker turns away from him he collapses to ground next to his two crippled grunts.

"HARLEY! Harley, get out here right now! We have work to do and there isn't any time so spare. The show is about to begin" the madman shouts.

One of the Limos passenger side doors slams open and Harley Quinn slinks out and rushes over to the Joker, smoothing out her ruffled skirt as she flounces over to him.

"I'm sorry for makin' you wait puddin'" she says in her high pitched, drawling voice.

"But Jays been makin such a fuss. The kids being such a brat!" Harley shreaks." he is REFUSING to get out of the car" she pouts "an' after all the love and hard work I put into making his suit"

"I won't come out BECAUSE of the suit" shouts a voice from inside of the limo.

'Wait a second...' muses Wally 'I know that voice...' suddenly worried.

"Jay! You get your behind out here right now young man! Or were leaving." commands the joker with the air of an aloof parent.

"Hmph! Fine!" mutters the voice, and with a great deal of grumbling a black haired boy steps from the limo.

"You happy now?" he asks the Joker sacrasticaly.

"Now don't you look _ADORABLE_!" responds the clown, ruffling the boys hair.

Slowly, Wally is coming out of shock.

The boy is wearing a form fitting light purple button down shirt, with a forestry green vest over it. Dark Purple skinny jeans modeled to look somewhat like dress slacks cling to his legs flatteringly with black dress shoes. A dark purple tie hangs loosely from around his neck, the first three buttons of his shirt are undone, his shirt itself is un-tucked and wrinkly and his hair is greasy and disheveled with green undertones somehow painted into it.

But two things stand out to the frightened speedster, the black domino mask and the crazed smile.

* * *

><p><strong>This is where I need to actually start writing this fic again.<strong>

**I've been having major writers block with the next chapter, but I _HAVE_ started it, dont you worry your pretty little head~**

**Reviews are love, and help me to update faster. Any and _all_ suggestions are welcome :)**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**:3 review for a Crazy Robin hug~**

**ps- I'm looking for a beta. *hinthint***


	4. Lucifer

**Sorry for the long wait guys, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Adorable?" the familiar figure scoffs. "I was definitely not going for adorable… how'bout menacing… or at least mildly frightening?" The boy examines himself and pulls at his shirt sleeves, trying in vain to smooth out the wrinkles.<p>

"Well I thing you look just fine." Harley quips, obviously upset at the boys distaste in her clothing choices.

The boy stretches his arms above his head and heaves out a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with; I have places to be people to see"

" … Now that's not a very good attitude… Is it Jay?" the Joker scolds, tossing one of his two machine guns to Harley "We'll have to talk about this when we get home"

The boy makes a disapproving noise, and even with a mask covering his face, you can tell he rolled his eyes. "Don't call me Jay. I don't like it." He huffs and crosses his arms "Can you at least try to come up with something more original…how about Lucifer?"

"Lucifer?" Harley squawks "What kind of name is that? I like Jay just fine just leave it alone. Jay is a nice, family name." Harley glares at the boy and crosses her arms.

"Well what's wrong with Lucifer? Please tell me you at least know who Lucifer was." He crosses his arms as well and glares at Harley.

"Both of you.." the Joker starts off in a disapproving, almost caring tone "KNOCK IT OFF OR I WONT HESITATE TO LEAVE YOU HERE AS BAT-BAIT" he suddenly shouts, throwing his hands in the air. "We have work to do, and I don't want any ballerinas on steroids crashing my party" he growls harshly.

Instantly both Harley and Jay's faces fall, they drop their arms to their sides and struggle to avoid looking the Joker in the eyes.

"Sorry Mistah' J" they both mumble in response.

Suddenly snapping back to his usual cynical sense of humor the Joker hops up onto one of the nearby crates and shouts for Harley to start loading the limo full of the packaged up blockbuster hybrid.

"Jay, you're on crowd control and surveillance. No one gets in…or out" he says with venom dripping from his voice and a glance up to the rafters, eyes drifting dangerously close to Wally's perch, causing the young speedster to go pale with fright. The boy cringes "I said my name is Lucifer" he shouts back impatiently to the Joker throwing his hands in the air as he turns towards Harley.

"As for you morons on the floor" the Joker shouts to the assorted workers still attempting to avoid the Jokers wrath. "Get up and help Harley, and mind your manners around the lady, or I won't hesitate to put a bullet where it counts" he growls as eleven goons slowly start to come to their sense.

"Harls!" the boy calls to Harley from across the warehouse, his voice echoing slightly "You remembered to pack my things right?"

"Yeah, they're in the trunk, get em' yourself" she shouts back.

Jay slinks over to the limo and flings open the trunk with a flourish. Leaning forward deep into the trunk and fishing around for a moment, he leans back with a triumphant smirk on his face and some sort of harness in his hand. Quickly he shrugs on the harness and fastens the main clasp in the middle of his chest with a click. He spends a moment adjusting the straps on the harness and rolling his shoulders until it fits comfortably. Next he takes a black briefcase from the trunk and turns around, placing the case on one of the nearby packaging tables. He clicks open the claps on the case to reveal a series of well cared for knives of all types and sizes. With an expert hand he carefully selects each knife and fits it into a holster on his vest. Lastly he removes a butterfly knife from the case and looks at it fondly for a moment before slipping it into his pocket.

It's what comes next that really makes KF sick to his stomach.

After returning the empty case to the trunk of the limo, the boy carefully removes what appears to be Robin's utility belt, painted black, and fastens it loosely around his waist with a grin.

The boy then slams the trunk with unnecessary force, causing the joker to cringe which brings a small smile to the boy's face. Jay strides over to one of the packaging tables near where the goons are loading the limo, leaps on top of it and stands, watching the goons carefully with his arms crossed.

After things quite down a little bit as the workers down below fall into a pattern of loading the limo, Megan dares to reach out to the rest of the team. Even though she knows that she can't be heard by the psychos down below, her voice is a frightened whisper.

_'T-that's not who I think it is… right?'_ she asks the team, all of which are in an equal state of shock.

_'It would be ridiculous to assume, based on our complete lack of evidence that the Joker's new… sidekick… is in fact…..Robin'_ Kaldur states with a mental cringe.

_'But look at the similarities' Artemis points out 'Besides the fact that this person.. Jay, Lucifer… whoever… and our Robin look just about exactly alike, they talk the same. Also this Jay person has both Robins' utility belt and mask. I have the sinking feeling that someone forgot to tell us something again.'_

_'Wait guys! I just remembered something'_ Wally excitedly shouts into the link,_ 'This has happened before, I remember another time when Batman sent robin undercover as one of Poison Ivy's captives in order to get inside information, I bet that's what he's doing now. I mean, if he's done it once, he'll do it again right?'_

_'… That would be a logical explanation..'_ muses Kaldur._ 'But how come we weren't given prior notice; a setup like this could have seriously endangered the mission'_

_'Batman wouldn't test us in a situation this dangerous'_ Megan chimes in, sounding much more relaxed than before._ 'I bet Batman and Robin are working on this case right now, and needed us to gather Intel for them, and because the Joker suddenly decided to raid this warehouse, Batman didn't have time to inform us of the plan changes'_

_'That would make sense…'_ Kaldur admits_ 'and Batman does like to operate in secret, which would explain why we were never informed.'_

_'The best thing to do would be to contac-'_

Kaldur is suddenly interrupted by a loud crash from the warehouse floor below.

It seems as though a particularly unlucky goon has had the misfortune of losing his grip on one of the boxes of the Cadmus formula, the box hit the ground with a loud crack and is now spilling its content all over the cement floor.

"Did you _NOT_ see the handle with care label on that box?" the Joker roars. "Cause I did _NOT_ purchase shipping insurance on that!"

By now the poor unlucky man has shrunk down onto his knees and sniveling and begging for his life to be spared. The Joker jumps off of the crate he was standing on and rushes at the man, pulling him up by his shirt collar to look the Joker point blank in the eye. The Joker smiles wide, revealing his crooked and yellow teeth.

"It's been about… hmm let me see.. It's been about an hour and a half since I last killed someone and believer me when I say_ I FEEL THE URGE COMING ON AGAIN_"

The Joker breaks down into fits of laughter, the terrified man in the Jokers clutches can think of nothing smarter to do that to force out some strangled laughter as the Joker himself continues to laugh. Eventually both men are laughing and the Joker sets the goon down, who continues to force himself laugh along with the Joker. Some of the man's fear has faded as it appears that his life has been spared.

The joker leans back on his heels and wipes under his eyes with a finger, still chuckling.

The man breathes a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the Joker pulls out a gun and trains it on the man's forehead, his face going blank.

"What's so funny?" He asks the man in a gravely calm voice as he pulls back the hammer of his handgun with a click.

"Wait!" Shouts Jay from across the room, Young Justice breaths a collective sigh of relief.

The Joker turns his head toward the boy slowly, looking just as ready to blow of the boys head as the goons' in front of him.

"Let me do it" the boy says with a smile.

The Joker grins as Jay strides over, He gives the boy the handgun with a dramatic bow. "Be my guest" he chuckles.

Jay takes the gun, examines it for a moment, then wraps his fingers around the trigger and extends his arm, holding the gun loosely and sideways. He pulls back the hammer with a click aiming point blank at the man's forehead.

"See you in Hell" he smiles and pulls the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>When I started out writing this I really wasn't that happy with the outcome, but I pushed through it and finished, just for you. I'm actually feeling better about how this came out. Well let me know what you think and I promise you wont have to wait nearly as long for the next chapter. By the way, I want to thank each and every person who reviewed this story, it was because of you that I pulled myself together and wrote this chapter. So thank you. Your reviews are my motivation to write. :D<strong>

**Crazy Robin hugs all around~**

**Till next time my little biscuits,**

**-50-FTS-51**


End file.
